Lost Time
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Sora and Layla reflect on lost time. Yuri alert Sora/Layla. Not a good summary but hey its the best i could come up with.


_**First I would like to say I don't own **__Kaleido Star or any of its characters. So please don't sue me. Also the song used in this is called _ Ecstasy___** by ATB, I do not own this either.**_

___**Pair - Sora/Layla**_

___**Rating - M to be Safe  
**_

"Sora"-Normal speaking

_'__Sora'_-Normal thought

**By WDG**

**

* * *

**_Have you ever noticed,  
That I'm not acting as I used to do before?  
Have you ever wondered,  
Why I always keep on coming back for more? _

Sora jumped onto the swing bar her feet landing on it softly as she moved over the wide open space with wild thoughts flowing through her head, it had been a week after the swan lake and angel act show. But some how she still felt as if something was missing from her life. She had a stage with no conflict, many friends, and was the star of Kaleido Stage. Yet something was missing she could feel it the most when on stage wither it be with Leon or some one else. It didn't seem to matter which partner she had on the stage she was happy yes but something just wasn't there.

Jumping and doing a few flips she grabbed the bar with her legs and hug the upside down for a few minutes trying to think of what it could be, Sora sighed and let out a breath "It was never like this with Layla....." Sora paused in her think. She was about to find the answer to her problems when she heard a small tune playing looking down she smiled. Doing some quick maneuvers she made it back down to stage flower reaching her jacket she grabbed and pulled out the cell phone inside. Seeing the number she grinned and opened the phone "Hello, Sora speaking....Layla hey" Sora gushed with happiness at hearing the other girl on the line.

_What have you done to me,  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

Layla walked off the stage of her newest movie, grabbing a water she opened it up and sat down she was finding life here to be miserable sure its was something she could excel at but it didn't call to her like her old career used to. Pushing her blond locks behind her ear she sighed and looked down at the people working on the stage and the rest of the crew. Her manager was looking off at the stage as well and at a script book. Something was missing from this, from her life, she had once thought it was her father but she threw that thought out the window. It wasn't him she new it deep down she knew what it was she missed looking around she grinned. Picking up she stuff she tossed her jacket it own and head out into the hall pulling out a cell phone she dialed a number she new by heart.

Layla talked to the woman on the phone and smiled, she had been going to a doctor about her shoulder and things where looking up now, as the last surgery was coming up she would need time off and a person to help her around and make her arm stronger once more but she could deal with that because once it was finished she could go back. Go back to what was missing in her life. Closing the phone and reopening it she dialed another number, waiting a few minutes she almost melt from the husky voice that said hello on the other end gathering her thoughts she spoke "Sora hello to you as well how are things....that's good, yes of course i am well also....Sora could you do me a favor and come to New York....Yes just you no one else please okay then i will meet you at the airport tomorrow morning when you arrive okay then goodbye" Hanging up the phone Layla felt her heart pump faster before grinning and turning to go back inside.

_You really are my ecstasy,  
My real life fantasy (oh yeah)  
You really are my ecstasy  
My real life fantasy (oh yeah)  
_

Sora raced back to her room after her conversation with Layla she packed a duffel bag with clothes and grabbed some cash from her savings. Grabbing Fool and stuffing him in the bag she raced to see her boss telling him what was going on she headed off once more to the air port, got her ticket and boarded the plane. Resting in her seat she soon fell asleep once the plane was in the air. A few hours latter Sora was awoken by one of the flight attendants and got off the plane with her duffel bag. Walking into the airport she looked around before finally spotting Layla.

Running up to the taller girl she grabbed her in a deep hug and lifted her off the ground giving her a spin before setting her back on her feet "Layla I have missed you" said Sora as she keep her arms around Layla. "I have missed you as well Sora" said Layla in a soft voice as she placed her hands on the girls shoulders. "Now let us leave we have many things to get done". Taking the other girls arm she lead them out and to the car.

_Not that I'm complaining,  
A more beautiful vision - I have never seen  
If you don't mind me saying,  
A lifelong ambition to fulfill my dream_

_What have you done to me,__I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure_

A few weeks latter, Sora was setting behind Layla helping her lift her arm up and down with some weights, the surgery had gone very well and now the only thing left was working the arm back up to working standards. The passing days where very confusing though for both women, it also came as a surprise when Layla could see Fool once more. So they both worked together on build Layla back up to her best. Living together in Layla's flat, sharing a bed, kitchen, and everything else. The flat soon became more then just Layla's as more days passed Sora's stuff could be found mixed in with Layla giving the flat a look of two people having lived together all their lives.

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure_

_You really are my ecstasy,  
My real life fantasy (oh yeah  
You really are my ecstasy,  
My real life fantasy (oh yeah)_

Months had passed with both girls getting into each others space as Layla continued her work with Sora. Sometimes they found themselves not letting go of the other when the work was over Sora behind Layla holding her waist with one arm the other holding her wrist. At night Layla would find herself unable to not snuggle up close to Sora and hold her close letting her breathing match Sora's. At the dinner table Layla couldn't stop her feet from finding Sora's under the table. When the two would break and set down to watch something Sora couldn't stop her arm from going over Layla's shoulder or her wondering eyes in the dim lights.

_You really are my ecstasy  
(There can be no other While we still have each other)  
My real life fantasy (There can be no other  
While we still have each other)_

Layla smiled watching as the plane landed she was finally back her and Sora both, getting off of the plane and heading to Kaleido Stange. Walking in her and Sora held hands neither wanting to let go reaching the bosses door the walked in and talked about new plays and acts. After a few hours they left Sora moving to head towards her dorm when Layla held her hand tighter and lead her back to her car heading to her Mansion.

_You really are my ecstasy,  
(I'll never be the same,  
I'll tell you for sure)  
(There can be no other  
While we still have each other)  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah  
(I'll never be the same,  
I'll tell you for sure)_

Neither knew how when they got to Layla's house the ended up in her bed clothes strewn about and sheets wrapped around them as they made love. All they did know was that as the night went on that they would spend ever last ounce of the energy making up for lost time. Lost time not saying anything, not coming out to the other quickly enough, lost time not being with the other.

When morning came both girls lay in bed arms around each other as the sleep. The maid found them this way and smiled before back out of the room and shutting the door to let them sleep in.


End file.
